Creamy Pickles
by MLPStevenUniverseLPS
Summary: Vinnie Falls in love with Cashmere
1. Chapter 1

Title Note: Creamy for Cashmere who is soft and delicate and Pickles for Vinnie because he is lumpy and green.

AU Note: This is a cute couple idea I do not think anyone has done. Cashmere and Vinnie (Maybe). This is also an Alternate Reality if Whittany and Brittany didn't adopt Cashmere and Velvet in "Two Pets for Two Pests".

Author Note : Short Chapter Story. If you feel you can do a better Cashmere and Vinnie relationship story then please do. Each chapter will only have like 500 words while my other stories have like 2000 per chapter.

Chapter 1: Vinnie's Furry Lovey Dovey Crushy Wushy! A Love Meant To Last?

Vinnie thought about his crush Cashmere. She was pretty. She had pretty eyes, soft fur, cute paws, pretty eyes, cute nose and whiskers and ears, and she smelled nice. He liked the way her legs walked and the way her tail swooshed. He wondered how it would be to give her a hug or nuzzle up and cuddle with her. He thought about her and realized we wanted to be more then friends with her. Vinnie was going to ask her to be his girlfriend.

She and her sister had been at Littlest Pet Shop for for a couple weeks now since Blythe brought them back. At first they didn't want to talk much but they got better. First with Zoe. Then the other girls and then Russel and Sunil. But Vinnie got nothing not even a hi. He felt left out. He was yearning for his beautiful desire to become his girl. He grabbed his lucky rock and went to look for her. He decided it was now or never to confess his feelings

A little later he found them. Cashmere and her sister twin chinchilla Velvet. Vinnie was watching Cashmere and Velvet talking together. He looked at Cashmere and started daydreaming until he shook out of it. He took a deep breath and decided he had to try to ask out his sweet wonderful dream girl.

Vinnie went up to the girls Velvet and... Cashmere. He looked at them and they looked at him. Velvet said "What?" Vinnie then just came out with it right in front on the two.

[I wrote these last two paragraphs first btw]

"Please Cashmere, Please go out with me" Pleaded Vinnie who was obviously enamored with the chinchilla. Cashmere and Velvet looked at the small lizard and Cashmere looked at Velvet and said "What is IT'S Problem?" Velvet replied " He obviously thinks we are pretty, which is true." And Velvet looked at the lizard and said "But it is also true that we don't need you" and Cashmere looked at the lizard with his pleading and pathetic eyes. She said "Why would I want to date YOU?". Vinnie replied with " I just really like you" The twin chinchillas looked at each other. Cashmere smiled and said "Sure... I'll date you" leaving Velvet wide eyed and Vinnie open mouthed. Both saying "You Will?"

Cashmere leaned up to Vinnie and said "Yes" and gave him a peck kiss. Velvet was in shock. Vinnie put his hand up to his cheek where she kissed and Velvet went up to Cashmere and said "What are you doing?" And Cashmere said "Easy. I am going to toy with him and crush his heart. He is annoying and I'm tired of him staring at me all the time. I'm just going to teach him a lesson". They both walked away leaving the lizard to hold his hand to his face daydreaming and repeating " Cashmere's my girlfriend ".

To be continued...

Author Note: This will be companion updated along with " The Plot ". " The Plot" will be updated in like a week by the way. So next week expect an update on " The Plot", "That Skunk", and this story... With this story and " The Plot " being updated most. Sorry for no "The Plot" update but check back by Friday and hopefully all three will be updated then.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: Hey again, not dead. I am back and and going to update soon. I took time off because of work and Samurai Jack. Yep, I love season 5 and therefore am writing Samurai Jack Fanfiction. Be ready. I am going to be updating my stories. All of the non completed stories I am writing will be updated soon enough. Have not abandoned anything. Anyways...

Chapter 2: Cashmere's Fake Date To Crush A Lizard Heart! Will Vinnie Give Up?

Cashmere and Velvet were laying on pillows together in the middle of the day. They had played with the other pets earlier but they did like their own time alone. So they were here. They heard a sound and looked up: Vinnie.

Cashmere and Velvet looked at him and Cashmere got up and went over to him. She said very sarcastically " Hey. Why is my totally handsome man here?" Vinnie smiled and said "Well my love I wanted to ask you on a date" and when Cashmere looked uninterested he said "It'll be really nice I promise" After a moment Cashmere put on a smile and agreed.

The next night Vinnie and Cashmere went to a area of the pet shop that looked like a restaurant. Vinnie smiled "I may have gotten a little help" he said right as Sunil came in a butler looking outfit. Sunil sat Vinnie and Cashmere down and some cheap looking pet food. Vinnie said "ladies first. Try it?" Cashmere ate. It was ok at best. Vinnie gobbled his down but slowed through aftet he noticed Cashmere didn't like his bad manners.

Aftet the date Vinnie walked Cashmere back to Her and Velvets sleep spot near the pillows.

Cashmere puckerer up her lips. Vinnie was elated. He closed his eyes and went in for the kiss... Nothing. He opened his eyes and said "huh?". Cashmere laughed " Do you really think I'd kiss you? You are a joke, and you're annoying too! So get it through your head: I want NOTHING to do with you!" She yelled.

Vinnie had his head down. Cashmere could tell he was very hurt. She smiled. There was no way he'd be so nice after being dumped. Vinnie held up his hand "It's ok. I get it. I tried too hard. Who could love a goof like me." He gave a fake little laugh. He sighed and looked at Cashmere. He took her hands and looked in her eyes " You deserve better Cashmere. You deserve the love of the best looking and nicest guy. I know I'm not either of those. And I also know the Biskit twins were fools not to take you home with them" Cashmere was listening to his words and looked him in his eyes too. She had not expected this. Vinnie looked back down and turned around. "Well I'm sorry. I won't waste your time any more." The lizatd walked off with Cashmere watching him go. She had thought this would bring a smile to her face. She frowned.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

A Quick Interjection: Someone I was talking to got upset or hurt by something we spoke of and disabled their account so we could not speak... If you are reading this we can still be friends. You don't have to disable your account or delete your stories (which I was in the middle of). If you wish please unprivate or undelete or whatever your account and stories?

Back to story writing...

Author Note: Final chapter to this short story.

Chapter 3: Vinnie And Cashmere! A Real And True Kiss To Last A Lifetime! Love Forever

Cashmere woke up. She sighed. It was the fifth time that night. She couldn't get the lizard out of her head. Why did he have to say those nice words. She had to face it: She felt bad for spitting her words of venom at him. In truth she kind of liked his attention though it was annoying sometimes. As she thought about it the date had been a pretty sweet attempt.

In the morning when she found him she tried talking to him but he kept leaving and trying to avoid her.

When she found him again she had enough and yelled "" Vinnie you lizard Wait A Minute!"

He stopped and she walked up to him. Suddenly she felt very shy...

Cashmere looked at the ground as she apologized to him. She finished with "I was wrong for what I said before. I'm sorry I hurt you. If you would forgive me, we can start over and try for real."

Vinnie looked at her and replied "Well, I do want to try that" and he laughed weakly.

Cashmere kissed Vinnies lips for about five ir ten seconds and said "I'm your girlfriend for real now"

Vinnie and Cashmere were in love now. A lot of pets would have to hear this news...

THE END


End file.
